Harry Potter and The Orb of Renewal
by Pottersloathing
Summary: Not tellin check it otu urself 6TH YEAR FOLKS
1. CHapter1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the items themes or topics that relate to the harry potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and The Orb of Renewal  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Changes and Mages.  
  
It was a warm summer night and Harry Potter sat upright in bed and cursed softly as he fell to the ground. He had just had a dream...he had seen Cho's face she was crying..bleeding...dieing. It was actualy not night as he discovered puilling back the blinds.  
  
He heard a knock at the door and a warm voice muttered "Harry dear are you all right?" He smiled he didn't know why nor care but Petunia had becomed almost motherly towards him."Yes Aunt Petunia." He smiled lightly and sat back down. "Well come on down for breakfast." He smiled and founmd himself treading carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was met with the ridiculing voice of his uncle.  
  
Harry ignored it completely. He ate the bacon and eggs placed infront of him then went upstairs to sit down on his bed and for the first time since Dobby it was already occupied."Cho!" He found himself face to face with his crush she was bleeding and crying just as his dream had shown her blood was dripping down her face." Aunt Petunia quickly!!" He heard tthumping on the steps as his aunt gracefully made her way to the door"Yes what is it Har-Oh my goodness! What happened?" Cho didn't speak but only nodded at the book on harrys bed a self defense teaching book and Harry now knew." No they... the Death Eaters attacked!?"  
  
  
  
His stomach gave a pained jump as she nodded and then whispered "They got my parents.. they're alive but they took them hostage I don't know where." Petunia made as to walk off into the bathroom." Never mind Aunt Petunia Ive got the stuff to help these wounds as much as possible." He smiled at cho and then first he handed her a towel which she gratefully took and clearewd herface of the blood and tears. He then puled from his closet a rold of bandages and began to bandage her arm." I'll make sure Vernon dosen't come in." He watched as Aunt Petunia closed the door behind her.  
  
After a while Cho looked up "I thought your aunt and uncle were mean." He blinked." My uncle is but my Aunt..shes changed..." He shook his head and put his arm around her."Im glad you're okay." She leaned her head against him."One moment" he said. He reached over to a peice of paper and scribbled a hurried message to Ron.  
  
"Ron, Cho showed up at the Dursleys..been attacked by death eaters.. home destroyed parents taken talk to Lupin maybe he can find her a home.Aunt Petunias turned very nice indeed I'm sure the rest of the summer she can stay with me..send this on to 'hermy' " He added a smirk as she read what he wrote."She's ugly and annoying but shes a help really somtimes Cho." He finished the letter with. "Tell her I took her advice   
  
-Harry" He tied it to hedwigs leg and watched as she took off.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure Lupin will be able to help us. Until then though..." He was interrupted by his Aunts voice." We've got a nice bed in the guest room." He smiled at her and nodded and smiled again as Cho threw her arms around him in a tight hug."Hey, lets get you some breakfast." He said with a satisfied smirk. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter two.  
  
Readying and Reminincing.  
  
It was early morning and Ron rolled over to see another owl in his room he saw the snowy owl land on his own owls perch." Hedwig!" Ron yelled "Fred George Ginny Percy Mum Dad!You all may want to hear this." He read the letter outloud to them stopp acasionly for gasps and for Fred and Georges snickers."My my Harrys got his girlfriend living in his house..hmm wonder how this will turn out."His father shook his head and his mother muttered."Poor thing."  
  
It was later that day when Harr'ys letter was replied to and he read it outloud."Harry... stay calm mum and dad say they're gonna get you both out of there soon." He saw that it was in Fred or George's handwriting and then swivled his eyes down to Hermiones." Harry,be safe."...oddly short he thought. He looked down to Lupins and he found out why." Harry I am sorry to hear of this I will indeed searchi for something in the mean time I'd like to talk to you... shall we meet next week you Ron, Cho and Hermione?" He scribbled a 'yes' reply and sent Hedwig off.  
  
He smiled got dressed and went into the newly added guest room, downstairs he knocked on the open door there sat Cho wiping her eyes she had obviously been crying thought Harry." Next week we're going meet hermione and the weaslys and Lupin and Moody I think they may have figured something big out." He said smiling and then sat down by her." Don't worry it'll be okay." How could he say that to her? He didn't even think it would be because Death Eaters plus orders from voldemort equal bad success. He began to frown.  
  
She smiled lightly and nodded at him tearfully."Oh, Harry I'm sorry I was a-" He interrupted her firmly." No it was my fault. I shouldn't have been such a git." He smiled as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Will you be staying over the summer?" He asked her.   
  
"I have no where else to go..". He looked down he felt like an idiot." Well you're welcome here" Said a mans voice and he looked up to see Uncle Vernon. Harry raised an eyebrow." Blimey Harry I've been such an ass to you! I am very sorry." Harry almost shuddered at the word 'Sorry'. He watched his uncle shuffle out." Whoa.."  
  
"So do you want to talk about Cedric.. I am willing to.." He muttered knowing it may cause some trouble." No .. its time to move on.."She smiled and leaned in. Feeling awkward Harry did too and they kissed the kiss lasted for no more then two seconds but Harry loved it all the same.   
  
That night he began to remember all of the happenings over the past two years. The tournament...the D.A. the death of his godfather which still made him sick. He awoke the next morning and began packing becuase he knew by Ron's return letter he was going to go their house today. He ran down stairs into Cho's room and told her the news they began packing her stuff which were mostly new muggle dresses and two sets of clean robes. He began to get a little jumpy when the Weaslys hadn't arrived at 5 o-clock much to Cho's dislike.   
  
"Sorry it's just they're never late..." Just as he said such there were 5 small pops and Fred George Percy Bill and Charlie appeared in the room " Charlie, Bill glad you could make it." Said Harry. Soon they were followed by the sound of Ron Mr.weasly and Ginny emerging from the fireplace. " Hullo."   
  
Ron said happily to Cho who smiled at him. Fred and George smirked." We'll get your trunk we remember the way." He smiled and nodded a thank you and then yelled into the kitchen "We're going as soon as I get Chos trunk!"   
  
  
  
He was almost laughing when Mr.Weasl'ys face turned pale to see his aunt and uncle walk in to hug him goodbye. He smiled and nodded at ron who quickly explained the change then rushed off with Harry. They soon emerged carrying Cho's trunk balancing lightly her suitcase." Ok all ready?"   
  
(ok im going to use a skill from another HP fanfic written by an Austrilian friend! Extened aparation!) He blinked out of wonder as they all took hands and felt himself flying as he dissapeared from the room and appeared in the burrow." What was that?"   
  
Fred George Percy Bill Charlie and Mr. Weasly all fell back into chairs breathing heavily." Extended Apparation Harry it tires you greatly." Panted Percy.  
  
Harry only nodded and looked to Cho and sat down on the ground beside her Ron and Ginny and then smiled as he heard a voice." Harry!" Hermione walked into the room and smiled. She was different.. different hair.. different smile..different voice.   
  
Cho seemed impressed with her change and Ron got up as he saw hermione and put her in a tight hug causing harry to ask what he was thinking." Did I miss somethin'?" Hermione smiled and returned Rons hug." Oh Harry you should have fiugured it out ages ago from the hints in Ron's letters! We've been going out all Summer." His insides gave a flip and smiled at them. 


End file.
